


Team Mixing Bowl

by bliumchik, maharetr, nagasvoice



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Team Gypsy Moon, Team Mixing Bowl, Team Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliumchik/pseuds/bliumchik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of songs for Clay's terrible romantic choices by bliumchik.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Volatile (or Please Don't Hit That, Clay, Your Eyebrows Only Just Grew Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961040) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 
  * Inspired by [Evening the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959193) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of songs for Clay's terrible romantic choices by bliumchik.

Stream this mix on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/labyrinthine/volatile-or-please-don-t-hit-that-clay-your-eyebrows-only-just-grew-back).

1\. The Fratellis - Acid Jazz Singer.

2\. Florence and the Machine - Kiss With a Fist

3\. The Black Keys - Your Touch

4\. Washington - Rich Kids

5\. Alkaline Trio - Fatally Yours

6\. Love Outside Andromeda - If You Really Want So Little From Me

7\. A Perfect Circle - The Nurse Who Loved Me

8\. Margot and the Nuclear So and Sos - Shannon

9\. The Sounds - Hit Me

10\. The Kills - Getting Down

11\. Sleater-Kinney - Her Again

12\. Ludo - Love Me Dead


	2. The Gypsy Falls in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As suits a modern Romany aware of the Moorish history of Al Andaluz, the music is Nuevo Flamenco, some classic Flamenco, some Romany, Arabic, and fusion/techno/jazz-influenced.  
> A few songs are about giving oneself utterly, when a man's soul has been trained to the strict standards of flamenco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix by nagasvoice
> 
> Expect minor key soul, an odd happiness, a lot of exotica trance-inducing music.  
> Sometimes this may be Cougar shot up, sick, hallucinating. Other times, it's just what he's grown up on, what his family expects of him, what he endures.
> 
> It's a long list, with some vids that are pretty long by pop standards.
> 
> Besides serving as part of the fanmix bang, this is also intended as a complement for Team Gypsy Moon's Bang, [Heartlines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961040/chapters/1882932) for ante-up-losers 2013, Cougar/Jensen. 
> 
> Another work inspired by this fanmix is my short piece, here:  
> [The Gypsy Lover is a Loser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/967881)

Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gza-E4k_1OE>

 

San Jacinto by Peter Gabriel

<http://youtu.be/NNOW2f8eFsw>

 

Time 4 Time by The Kroke Band

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuqqtkC2kIA&feature=share&list=PLD8B8CBAAF4F832BC](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuqqtkC2kIA&feature=share&list=PLD8B8CBAAF4F832BC%20%20%20)

Have to Explode by The Mountain Goats

<http://youtu.be/7Cq18erksuU>

 

Guca : Cocek Srece Chochek of Happiness, by Gypsy Groovz Orchestra featuring Dusko Gojkovic

<http://youtu.be/ZlAMhk4AoWs>

 

Hotel California by The Gypsy Kings

<http://youtu.be/VMYyxqaaWew>

 

The Conquistador by Jim Stubblefield

<http://youtu.be/ivTXQoVsrzg>

 

La Selva Negra by Jim Stubblefield

<http://youtu.be/HATg87Z3VZ8>

 

Black Opal by Incendio

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZVinyGJM6o&feature=share&list=PLE67CE3F5EE686AED](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZVinyGJM6o&feature=share&list=PLE67CE3F5EE686AED)

 

Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own by U2

<http://youtu.be/CuDqHtAR6L8>

 

In the Name of Love by Dhafer Youssef

<http://youtu.be/_vpQ4EBs8yA>

 

Mad About You by Sting

<http://youtu.be/3Oqksd-IhAo>

 

Paraiso Prometido by Robi Draco Rosa

<http://youtu.be/JbsC6ExJLHc>

 

Roto Por Ti by Robi Draco Rosa

<http://youtu.be/h_5dgb-0UwE>

 

Obra de arte by Draco Rosa and Enrique Bunbury

<http://youtu.be/UlzaMrm1tmA>

 

Kray by Ruslana and Goran Bregovic

<http://youtu.be/jLhcU6dxxPA>

 

Dafino by Nigel Kennedy and the Kroke Band

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNH_Fxq5q84&feature=share&list=PLD8B8CBAAF4F832BC](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNH_Fxq5q84&feature=share&list=PLD8B8CBAAF4F832BC%20%20%20)

Light in the Darkness by The Kroke Band

<http://youtu.be/ya8dkXsakN8>

 

Naga by Ibrahim Maalouf

<http://youtu.be/tkkmAaDJhc8>

 

El Mariachi by The Gyspy Kings

<http://youtu.be/9IubsGmqADs>

 

? el baile ("a dance" - name?) by Carolina Scalas e Corrado Ponchiroli al baile

<http://youtu.be/i4bbDQ8jVJI>

 

Compagnie Antonio Gades - Rango + Suite Flamenca, a dance by the Antonio Gades Group, with Gruber Ballet Opera

<http://youtu.be/jTMX66shie4>

 

Bamboleo by The Gypsy Kings

<http://youtu.be/yp8W-RlZgK4>

 

Desert Rose by Sting

<http://youtu.be/2xBL6DLGwtA>

 

One Quiet Night by Jim Stubblefield

<http://youtu.be/7ZWZGIUcJlI>

 

Ojos Asi by Shakira

<http://youtu.be/JAXXO-Ox7jQ>

 

Les Ondes Orientales by Dhafer Youssef Quartet with pianist Tigran Hamasyan

<http://youtu.be/q2NT3O1dlGY>

 

Incantation by Jesse Cook

<http://youtu.be/kFRszHIwhwU>

 

Soldier by Ingrid Michaelson

<http://youtu.be/QHWQ9-OJH5E>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are recently-acquired links, but of course things happen. Please let me know if you come across a broken link, and I will try to find a replacement/similar and edit it in.  
> I've used YouTube links, trying to find the best sound and video quality. When I had a choice, I came down on the side of better music quality with written lyrics rather than pictures. I tried to avoid the syrupy, cliche end of this genre. I could have added some more famous neuvo flamenco folks like Ottmar Liebert, or truly classical Spanish guitar folks like Julian Bream and John Williams, but I was trying for things people haven't heard as much.
> 
> I will edit in my notes on the selections later on. The notes include translations of lyrics for some of the Spanish singers. And yes, this was a very useful exercise for finding musicians entirely new to me!


	3. Inside Jensen's Head with Extra Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Jensen's head with lots of carbonation and moderate doubts along with all the candy.  
> Gawky, silly, noisy, not always getting it, moving way too fast, and happy as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix by nagasvoice
> 
> I began this as Jensen's view, intended as a sort of bookend with Cougar's viewpoint, also a complement for Team Gypsy Moon's Bang, [Heartlines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961040/chapters/1882932) among all the goodies in the ante-up-losers Bang 2013.
> 
> Originally OTP of Jenson/Cougar, but honestly, this mix would be understood as appropriate for anybody Jensen really is crazy about. There's a progression from tough times through to astonished adoration. You can hear the boy going, "REALLY? MEEE?"
> 
> I used YouTube listings. It's a long list, with some long pieces and some pretty obscure live shows where you hear the musicians talking, getting set up, that kind of thing.  
> Of course there are sci-fi love songs and techno whizzbang fireworks and dubstep and country songs with their satire all firmly tongue in cheek. Some are more like klezhmer, some are jazz, some are neo swing, some are black humor, others are clearly horrible road trips. Some are just plain old simple love songs.

Sailor Moon Theme--A Moonlight Serenade, by Platina Jazz

<http://youtu.be/W8dXOz_XZL8>

 

Live at Billboard Live Tokyo - Sobakasu, by Platina Jazz

<http://youtu.be/EahMqHEN8to>

 

Waiting for the Day by Kishi Bashi and Tall Tall Trees

<http://youtu.be/qtEHjBAkcnc>

 

Conversations at the End of the World by Kishi Bashi

<http://youtu.be/9WIenWAwT8w>

 

Forgotten World by Tigran Hamasyan

<http://youtu.be/4j5M32955AM>

 

Loser, by Beck

<http://youtu.be/YgSPaXgAdzE>

 

RainO/Frozen Sound - Joe Ford, by RainO

<http://youtu.be/bHFXytbhV2Y>

 

RainO | Krewella - Come And Get It (DMNDZ Remix) | Trap by RainO

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG4wKU2k6XM&feature=share&list=UU0Yk37SlM0YN1PyHkhB83WQ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG4wKU2k6XM&feature=share&list=UU0Yk37SlM0YN1PyHkhB83WQ%20%20%20)

 

Transformer by Gnarls Barkley

<http://youtu.be/uPzohswI5Tc>

 

Papi Love by Prescila Due and Jose Delgado

<http://youtu.be/MzG0OyxHvoE>

 

ET by Katy Perry and Kanje West

<http://youtu.be/t5Sd5c4o9UM>

 

Cazy, by Gnarls Barkley

One version here doesn't work for everybody

<http://youtu.be/WOjFhKg4h3s>

Another different version here:

<http://youtu.be/bd2B6SjMh_w>

Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsVFmCoykZ4&feature=share&list=UUpx_k19S2vUutWUUM9qmXEg](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsVFmCoykZ4&feature=share&list=UUpx_k19S2vUutWUUM9qmXEg%20%20%20)

Does Everyone Stare by The Police and Sting

<http://youtu.be/3yjkKnGRbOQ>

 

Dark Night by Green River Ordinance

<http://youtu.be/C7QVcx76Lu0>

 

I Saw the Light by The 88

<http://youtu.be/kXt9QGiNEtM>

 

Yours Tonight by the 88

<http://youtu.be/QX-srFPlOdk>

 

I Will Be by Leona Lewis

<http://youtu.be/7QnPg6K3K0M>

 

RainO | MetroGnome - Screwed | Dubstep by RainO

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWzzhrsLlW8&feature=share&list=UU0Yk37SlM0YN1PyHkhB83WQ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWzzhrsLlW8&feature=share&list=UU0Yk37SlM0YN1PyHkhB83WQ%20%20%20)

Atticus in the Desert, by Kishi Bashi

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PevRbRlNOVg#](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PevRbRlNOVg#%20%20%20)

Till the Casket Drops by ZZ Ward

<http://youtu.be/cENU2J_QNVY>

 

Put the Gun Down by ZZ Ward

<http://youtu.be/R-2VcX6gt3c>

 

Criminal/Move Like You Stole It by ZZ Ward

<http://youtu.be/vEz1Kn2VrHk>

 

Evil Plans of Planet Spectra, by Man or Astro-Man?

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofQzDyrY2QQ&feature=share&list=UU3I2GFN_F8WudD_2jUZbojA](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofQzDyrY2QQ&feature=share&list=UU3I2GFN_F8WudD_2jUZbojA%20%20%20)

Antimatter Man by Man or Astro-Man?

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu-XaZS5oe0&feature=share&list=UU3I2GFN_F8WudD_2jUZbojA](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu-XaZS5oe0&feature=share&list=UU3I2GFN_F8WudD_2jUZbojA%20%20%20)

The Making of Love is the Thing by The 88

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKITWfS41zw&feature=share&list=PLF81CD6486E2214E9](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKITWfS41zw&feature=share&list=PLF81CD6486E2214E9%20%20%20)

A Thousand Lights by Leona Lewis

<http://youtu.be/e4VMZoo3n8Y>

 

Resting Hour, by Green River Ordinance

<http://youtu.be/EmHR93YRJws>

 

You’re the Reason I Come Home, by Ron Pope

<http://youtu.be/ZH7-WtJuyQc>

 

I Burn for You, by The Police and Sting

<http://youtu.be/NQtIRrmhvBw>

 

A Man is in Love by The Waterboys

<http://youtu.be/NocVaJJGZ8w>

 

Music Video for They Ought To See You Now, by The 88

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqC2eQGn5q0&feature=share&list=UUswemTRRTwpCmAItx-HKakw](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqC2eQGn5q0&feature=share&list=UUswemTRRTwpCmAItx-HKakw%20%20%20)

 

Oceanographer’s Choice, by The Mountain Goats

<http://youtu.be/HPjbloNJQUE>

City of Hope, by Journey

<http://youtu.be/2npbMa1eVTg>

 

You Are My Kind, by Carlos Santana and Seal

<http://youtu.be/XpIdQtA5Cao>

 

Concert vid (entire concert, very long) by Peter Gabriel

<http://youtu.be/UfBgAq0sQ1s>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are recently-acquired, but things happen. Please do let me know if you find a broken link, I can try to replace it with a new one.


	4. Don't Want to Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Clay/Roque breakup mix by bliumchik.

Stream this mix on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/labyrinthine/swan-song).

1\. Company of Thieves - Tornado Songs

2\. Aqualung - Pressure Suit

3\. Empires - Hard Times

4\. Silversun Pickups - Future Foe Scenarios

5\. Love Outside Andromeda - Tongue Like a Tether

6\. The Mountain Goats - International Small Arms Traffic Blues

7\. Lincoln Le Fevre - Driftwood

8\. Metric - Black Sheep

9\. The Kills - Rodeo Town

10\. Darren Gibson - Swan Song Swan Dive (Blueline Medic cover)

11\. Magneta Lane - September Came

12\. City and Colour - Sleeping Sickness


	5. Roque's Idea of a Headbanger Fight, both military and personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the man has moods--a list angry, outraged, sad, righteously furious--not for times when you're already depressed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix by nagasvoice
> 
> Some classic rock, some guitar shredding, some howling by folks like Melissa and some effing slit-your-wrists depressed. Well, you knew it took a lot to make Roque give up.

The Dogs of War, by Pink Floyd

<http://youtu.be/UYouDRHJw68>

 

Pray by King's X with Doug Pinnick

<http://youtu.be/mg3mUhGVCgo>

 

Solo and Bourree by Yngwie Malmsteen

<http://youtu.be/CvKqxNea9iA>

 

Red Rain by Peter Gabriel

<http://youtu.be/P8A59tErhfE>

 

Wrecking Ball by Joe Walsh

<http://youtu.be/MdJQ4xr6l_U>

 

Brothers in Arms by Dire Straits

<http://youtu.be/Wu4oy1IRTh8>

 

No Surrender by Bruce Springsteen

<http://youtu.be/MD3DdskaPhs>

 

Low Road by Grace Potter & the Nocturnals, with Daryl Hall

<http://youtu.be/jt5rKGsMKyM>

 

Burn Rubber by the Gap Band

<http://youtu.be/bb1cpSJtIqM>

 

Dream On Ronnie by James Dio and Yngwie Malmsteen

<http://youtu.be/tZamjrXCDvo>

 

Precious Pain by Melissa Etheridge

<http://youtu.be/GUJEFHR5gMU>

 

Heart Attack by Demi Lovato

<http://youtu.be/AByfaYcOm4A>

 

Reason to Hope by Ron Pope

<http://youtu.be/UBOb0e6HXbs>

 

In the Air Tonight (live version) by Phil Collins

<http://youtu.be/IeDMnyQzS88>

 

Why Is It So Hard by Charles Bradley

<http://youtu.be/yBdTVmSVq14>

 

October Trees by Ron Pope

<http://youtu.be/uJfyD6Nm6VQ>

 

Killin’ Floor by Eric Clapton, Hubert Sumlin, Jimmie Vaughan

<http://youtu.be/9tEVB-t04OU>

 

Bitterness or Sympathy by Ron Pope

<http://youtu.be/HJG5PRA9-JI>

 

Sittin' On Top of the World by Robert Cray

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl0ltBonHeg&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl0ltBonHeg&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D%20%20%20)

Right Next Door by Robert Cray

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEm_Yr8v2qM&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEm_Yr8v2qM&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D%20%20%20)

Gold Tooth (Killer) by Robert Cray

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEm_Yr8v2qM&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEm_Yr8v2qM&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D%20%20%20)

Like the Way I Do by Melissa Etheridge

<http://youtu.be/DVlzrvRYCh0>

 

Over My Head (live version) by King's X with Doug Pinnick

<http://youtu.be/aXYf6Xc58Dc>

 

Alone by King's X with Doug Pinnick

<http://youtu.be/4nDxpgqEZsU>

 

Trapped by Bruce Springsteen

<http://youtu.be/LesRFpv6pwU>

 

The Only One by Melissa Etheridge

<http://youtu.be/p_SEmcFVG-8>

 

Twenty by Robert Cray

<http://youtu.be/uPDZd50YkPY>

 

End of Me by Apocalyptica with singer Gavin Rossdale

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JzFgvdo4Pk&feature=share&list=TLsUZiYqJX-K8](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JzFgvdo4Pk&feature=share&list=TLsUZiYqJX-K8%20%20%20)

Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica with singer Doug Robb

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DRB3ZFO9kA&feature=share&list=TLsUZiYqJX-K8](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DRB3ZFO9kA&feature=share&list=TLsUZiYqJX-K8%20%20%20)

I Don't Care by Apocalypotica with singer Adam Gontier

<http://youtu.be/qxDcWvZCSRg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a recent collection of links, but please let me know if you find broken links. Stuff happens on YouTube! I will try to find others/replace with good ones.


	6. The Driver Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progression for Pooch and Jolene, from missing each other, to Jolene being told the worst, to finding out he's alive, to reconciliation. Lots of country, motown, and classic love songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix by nagasvoice
> 
> This one is heavy on certain singers, it might look like I'm a heavy fan of Tab Benoit, but in fact I was looking for better quality vids that used the tone I wanted for those songs.

Hammer Goin’ Down by Chris Knight and the Road Hammers

<http://youtu.be/h4eJCStsuOM>

 

Western Sky by Dave McGraw and Crow Wing

<http://youtu.be/ImG8TJUaY20>

  

El Peregrino by Dave McGraw and Crow Wing

<http://youtu.be/xRtV2I71N3k>

 

Louisiana Style by Tab Benoit

<http://youtu.be/PZvZIwucHVY>

 

Lost in Your Lovin' by Tab Benoit

<http://youtu.be/ZOuClH5U100>

 

Still Called the Blues, by Johnnie Taylor, sung by West Road Blues Band

<http://youtu.be/O9ygwzKjTZU>

 

Mannish Boy, by Muddy Watters, sung by West Road Blues Band

<http://youtu.be/PgJ1NgVc8zk>

 

Midnight and Lonesome by Tab Benoit

<http://youtu.be/dVoflr1ikt0>

 

I Can’t Go Home by Robert Cray

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqWy3AROIU&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqWy3AROIU&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D)

 

Why are People Like That by Tab Benoit

<http://youtu.be/dLOeapqdKow>

 

These Arms of Mine by Tab Benoit

<http://youtu.be/Juxc01Rlzik>

 

I Forgot to be Your Lover by Robert Cray

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roJk_YhdTF4&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roJk_YhdTF4&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D%20%20%20)

Darkness by Tab Benoit

<http://youtu.be/v5KLRKjTCwQ>

 

Rolling in the Deep by Adele

<http://youtu.be/rYEDA3JcQqw>

 

Still Loving You by The Scorpions

<http://youtu.be/SUMcA--ejOc>

 

What am I Living For, by Solomon Burke

<http://youtu.be/pHdop3QikH8>

 

Stand By Me, sung by Seal

<http://youtu.be/NADyiuOPflw>

 

One and Only by Adele

<http://youtu.be/kWNlYLITvUM>

 

Lotta Lovin’ by Robert Cray

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyD_Pgea7XI&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyD_Pgea7XI&feature=share&list=PL07E50727C123FC4D%20%20%20)

Let Me Love You Baby, sung by Buddy Guy, Eric Clapton, & BB King

<http://youtu.be/fZL2abn7W1c>

 

You Can Leave Your Hat On,  by Randy Newman, sung by Joe Cocker

<http://youtu.be/4b04jq7NB1s>

 

Human Nature by Miles Davis

<http://youtu.be/3NvLieJFjh8>

 

Lovin’ You Baby by Charles Bradley

<http://youtu.be/6slbqEMiKsI>

 

Voyage to Atlantis by The Isley Brothers

<http://youtu.be/CIN7rzwQf3g>

 

Make Love to Your Mind by Bill Withers

<http://youtu.be/CIN7rzwQf3g>

 

Tonight’s the Night by Solomon Burke

<http://youtu.be/9KUE1zgUIak>

 

These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding

<http://youtu.be/jqVrNK4uiB4>

 

In the Midnight Hour by Wilson Pickett

<http://youtu.be/FGVGFfj7POA>

 

(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher And Higher by Jackie Wilson

<http://youtu.be/mzDVaKRApcg>

 

Last First Kiss by Ron Pope

<http://youtu.be/JdbUZeh6x-s>

 

Kissin’ My Love by Bill Withers

<http://youtu.be/bBhLh0BJAWA>

 

I Just Call You Mine by Martina McBride

<http://youtu.be/XRyhr1mGEhw>

 

Love Me Like a Man, Extended cover by Mother Truckers

<http://youtu.be/Wd1owKBt8dU>

 

They Call it Stormy Monday(?) by The Mother Truckers with Doug Pinnick of King’s X

<http://youtu.be/BBTqCpmT_nc>

 

Stand by Me cover by Prince Royce

<http://youtu.be/foyH-TEs9D0>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are recently collected links, but please let me know in comments if you find broken links. I will try to replace/re-source the pieces.


	7. A@@-Kicking by Trad Pirates and Assorted Browncoats in Space (with extra banjo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Losers get twitchy when they hear that banjo starting up again... hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix by nagasvoice
> 
> Intended as an additional complement for the Team Space Pirates Bang, [Evening the Odds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/959193). Those stories could be a crossover with Firefly/Serenity or just another AU lifetime for the Losers, who just won't quit...  
> This is a shorter fanmix list than some of my others! Some sections with traditional penny whistle piratey-song chanties, some others change it up with more techno-sounding versions. There's some club neo-swing in there, too, for those more advanced alien bars.  
> Oh yeah, and just sayin'.... a wise man might be careful who he drinks with, when he's down planetside...  
> A wise man wouldn't drink that stuff some dirtsiders make from sorghum, either. Yeah, you heard me. Fancy places, they call it mao-tai. Some of us got other names for it...

I Hung My Head, by Sting

 [http://youtu.be/YgPTVIrR9NA](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/YgPTVIrR9NA&usd=2&usg=ALhdy28hSravHZfJY8n-NKPu3xfa2ous1w)

I’m a Man You Don’t Meet You Don’t Meet Every Day, by The Pogues

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBJy1v6ZkZc&feature=share&list=PL68D998D2C9FC89B8](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DZBJy1v6ZkZc%26feature%3Dshare%26list%3DPL68D998D2C9FC89B8&usd=2&usg=ALhdy29bma9GYzio3hbLnPGrT1R92EJEyw)

A Gun for Paddy Garcia by The Pogues

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otP9K0YzOts&feature=share&list=PL68D998D2C9FC89B8](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DotP9K0YzOts%26feature%3Dshare%26list%3DPL68D998D2C9FC89B8&usd=2&usg=ALhdy29Pnob3jeOT3vcWmnrSZGb4b55Rog)

Bourbon in Your Eyes by Devil Doll

[http://youtu.be/jLrKdPOyva4](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/jLrKdPOyva4&usd=2&usg=ALhdy28zCRnA4ZEqW0Z1zbMA6_tShSVAcw)

Thunder N’ Lightning by Hoyt Axton

[http://youtu.be/tmbXQkoqUnQ](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/tmbXQkoqUnQ&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2_9Bs4CDwtNOllG2pDVuZE3ZXeJaQ)

Pissin’ in the Wind by Jerry Jeff Walker

<http://youtu.be/Y_YuOj-Y_ik>

Pour That Whiskey by Barleyjuice

[http://youtu.be/S51qN77QAC4](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/S51qN77QAC4&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2_A7qbRChW-erHR2NvXwSEXVSxH7g)

Tobacco Island by Flogging Molly

[http://youtu.be/D8yEqco39T8](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/D8yEqco39T8&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2-zJccZZmrVOavwc7LtNaE6WInWcQ)

The Devil by Hoyt Axton

[http://youtu.be/9s2FOwCfiX4](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/9s2FOwCfiX4&usd=2&usg=ALhdy29ESWJwnOe0Y0uZ5vsZw8C11bZS5g)

Modern Pirates by Barleyjuice

<http://youtu.be/xWa-6zLpDsg>

The Worst Day Since Yesterday, by Flogging Molley

[http://youtu.be/SGMYwn_NzbI](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/SGMYwn_NzbI&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2-MXu23LgSSPF9qW306Pu39XhJeew)

Wild Cats of Kilkenny by The Pogues

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFEHN30hq30&feature=share&list=PL68D998D2C9FC89B8](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DeFEHN30hq30%26feature%3Dshare%26list%3DPL68D998D2C9FC89B8&usd=2&usg=ALhdy29z6hydLKkNl5oE-p6dERWvaOy2Hw)

Rose Tattoo by Dropkick Murphys

[http://youtu.be/9d8SzG4FPyM](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/9d8SzG4FPyM&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2-OWgHeTAXaOrgB6nv5gIBolJwgIQ)

Put a Lid on It by Squirrel Nut Zippers

[http://youtu.be/VdAt4qWvz_8](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/VdAt4qWvz_8&usd=2&usg=ALhdy29-Ugvetxb0dEQTsoVtsCAEjSOkVg)

Why Me? by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy

<http://youtu.be/GKpVGKOa2xs>

Jumpin' Jack by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy

<http://youtu.be/aYQYO64_Aec>

Save My Soul by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy

<http://youtu.be/S5IEt63qOSI>

Up Against the Wall Redneck Mother, by Jerry Jeff Walker

[http://youtu.be/tOI5H0n28qY](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/tOI5H0n28qY&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2_MBONg1H3aviHzdqw5IWWguZpkNA)

Walk of Shame by Jimmy Fallon and Dave Matthews

[http://youtu.be/BGQnbi1QTQk](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/BGQnbi1QTQk&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2_qkBw0hx2TvT4fCcYR-k7K5LL22A)

Pickin’ Up the Pieces by Fitz & the Tantrums (with Darryl Hall)

[http://youtu.be/y413ZtBRX4c](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/y413ZtBRX4c&usd=2&usg=ALhdy28qgTKc0j2LFb70_mlQ_r9wjir-ZQ)

The Boys are Back by Dropkick Murphys

[http://youtu.be/A1NZcH2haIM](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://youtu.be/A1NZcH2haIM&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2-vdIOnbR2Ftf_XXNScBWfsemkatw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are recently acquired links. But things happen! If you happen to find broken links, please let me know in comments, I will try to replace/re-source the songs.


	8. The Dancers Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second Cougar-style flamenco/Arabic/nuevo latin listing as a complement for Team Gypsy Moon's Bang, [Heartlines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961040/chapters/1882932), Cougar/Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix by nagasvoice
> 
> This is just because I came across too many cool dancing vids not to share them.  
> This one has more modern work, starts dark, veers into tribal fusion bellydancing, and arrives at cheerful Nuevo Flamenco. Parts of it could be called the Jesse Cook fan faves, and I don't mind admitting it.  
> Also, if Cougar's great-grands were anything like the famous classic flamenco performer Carmen Amaya, he probably feels lucky to escape with his life.  
> There's a middle section where the interest is in the visuals too, listing the dancers.  
> If you want to skip that for more music, drop down to the piece Evlerinin Önü Boyalı Direk, by Öykü &Berk.

Freegull by Jose Delgada  
<http://youtu.be/hurXwnslur4>

Reflejo de Luna by Alacrán  
<http://youtu.be/R-fbp_FejUk>

Desert Rose, techno remix of song by Sting  
<http://youtu.be/3JNC6JF96kM>

Mario Takes a Walk by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3iTfEF52kw&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3iTfEF52kw&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67)

Amor, Amor by Arno Elias & Niño  
<http://youtu.be/kAqvmskbDsM>

Ajdo Jano by Nigel Kennedy and the Kroke Band  
<http://youtu.be/Z-752nJPA6I>

Tango Flamenco by ARMIK  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeZ7SYoa_oE&feature=share&list=RD02kmmH1LCItBw](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeZ7SYoa_oE&feature=share&list=RD02kmmH1LCItBw)

Closer to Madness by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwoySbXEtGo&feature=share&list=RD02kmmH1LCItBw](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwoySbXEtGo&feature=share&list=RD02kmmH1LCItBw)

Gypsyology by Tigran Hamasyan  
<http://youtu.be/fb1YAv9tU08>

Kray by Ruslana and Goran Bregovic  
<http://youtu.be/jLhcU6dxxPA>

Dance section here:

Burkan Coceck by Kocani Orkesta, dancers Samantha Emanuel, Moria Chappel, Kami Liddle and Sharon Kihara [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFbx38U8dSw&feature=share&list=PL35DC6C44BB688D8C](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFbx38U8dSw&feature=share&list=PL35DC6C44BB688D8C)

Egyptic by Beats Antique, dance by Zoe Jakes  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Cb_kLv8B_Y&feature=share&list=TLn1LdCuVMprE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Cb_kLv8B_Y&feature=share&list=TLn1LdCuVMprE)

Dope Crunk by Beats Antique, dance by Zoe Jakes and Elizabeth Strong  
<http://youtu.be/Y7gLorZJUVs>

End of Religion by Solace, dancers are Kami Liddle and Sabrina  
<http://youtu.be/vo7ffYzTh90>

Saptak by Solace, dancer Irina Akulenko doing "Justice" from "Tarot"  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XGIRLwcw4o&feature=share&list=PLd37pTp65RlygLZ3o_2AHEsDgdlzEWnk1](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3D8XGIRLwcw4o%26feature%3Dshare%26list%3DPLd37pTp65RlygLZ3o_2AHEsDgdlzEWnk1&usd=2&usg=ALhdy29vtat39JHqgteTtn65fWAQhuYg8A)

Ab- Nâ by Mercan Dede, Saada Tribal Group. Sword dancers are Anisah, Danahana, and Maiza  
<http://youtu.be/XJ5pzficwUA>

unknown, by Hossam Ramzy, dancer is called Luxor, in Russia  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVQNU7ULvgI&feature=share&list=UUV1iCaWsWY_OkU4NIOf6jXQ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVQNU7ULvgI&feature=share&list=UUV1iCaWsWY_OkU4NIOf6jXQ)

Rumeli Hisari'nin Yapilisi by Can Atilla Group, dancers Danza Tribal Zíngara  
<http://youtu.be/GHPB3V-_MIU>

galamb egyedul by Venetian Snares, dancing by Samantha  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgPiFjYgkS8&feature=share&list=PL35DC6C44BB688D8C](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgPiFjYgkS8&feature=share&list=PL35DC6C44BB688D8C)

Save Your Mind by Joe Sacco, dancer Sahara Picksie  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6ISxBHWsmY&feature=share&list=TLIf_cuVsyeJo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6ISxBHWsmY&feature=share&list=TLIf_cuVsyeJo)

Waterfall by Didjulja or Didyulya, dancers from Latvian troop called Yallaraks  
<http://youtu.be/231P5FGP06M>

Wajad by Vas, dancers Anisah, Hafsah, Kaena, Sabira, and Zahara. of Danza Tribal Saada  
<http://youtu.be/CtOY3NUIDUM>

Forbudt Sprut by Analogik, two dances by Illan Riviere in one vid.  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF6Zo58wsAQ&feature=share&list=PLMgBZbjmLKtSl19EN27gOpP7YeP-IIOZI](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF6Zo58wsAQ&feature=share&list=PLMgBZbjmLKtSl19EN27gOpP7YeP-IIOZI)

Balkany and Flowers by Zeb, dancers Jennifer Nolan, Crystal McLean and Beth Nicholson of Tamarind Tribal <http://youtu.be/8HsLjU3Bcw4>

Unknown, singer, dancer, and percussionist Carmen Amaya  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP0PuCfyu2U&feature=share&list=PL0FD1B58A0E142123](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP0PuCfyu2U&feature=share&list=PL0FD1B58A0E142123)

movie soundtrack includes Follow The Boys: Alegrias / I'll See You In My Dreams / The House I Live In,

clasic flamenco dancer Carmen Amaya

<http://youtu.be/FCca6d2ceI0>

Music here on:

Evlerinin Önü Boyalı Direk, by Öykü &Berk

<http://youtu.be/Yng0n_-_UV0>

Daze by Beats Antique  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQcHZqoedPw&feature=share&list=TLn1LdCuVMprE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQcHZqoedPw&feature=share&list=TLn1LdCuVMprE)

Flamenco by Didjulja or Didyulya  
<http://youtu.be/OZ679zReDFI>

Cafe Mocha by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtLYp83pqfo&feature=share&list=RD02kmmH1LCItBw](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtLYp83pqfo&feature=share&list=RD02kmmH1LCItBw)

Incantacion by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3LkEHScXLY&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3LkEHScXLY&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67)

Beloved by Jesse Cook

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2Sg3iWGNjw&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DP2Sg3iWGNjw%26feature%3Dshare%26list%3DPL2786DAA19278CB67&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2_s86-rcU9BtoSn76Vr--Q4fpvemQ)

Color Dreams by Didjulja or Didyulya

[ http://youtu.be/dEm7tZT6Yf4](http://youtu.be/dEm7tZT6Yf4)

Cave City by Didjulja or Didyulya  
<http://youtu.be/axZuMSK-Nj4>

Matisse the cat by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ecmi7WG_tA&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ecmi7WG_tA&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67)

Brio by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKbO51WujAc&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67](http://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DnKbO51WujAc%26feature%3Dshare%26list%3DPL2786DAA19278CB67&usd=2&usg=ALhdy2_l02_sBXQI6e7S38QBf2WGmglc1w)

Early on Tuesday by Jesse Cook  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5qRn8Woc8Y&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5qRn8Woc8Y&feature=share&list=PL2786DAA19278CB67)

Bogota by Bus, by Jesse Cook  
<http://youtu.be/gcKcuPWDwxc>

On Walks the Night by Jesse Cook  
<http://youtu.be/xf3dX-JsGyc>

Sura by Dhafer Youssef  
<http://youtu.be/kf_C0Us0Efg>

 

Final set of pieces:  
Many different styles of performers appear in a documentary by Carlos Saura on Flamenco, broken into 10 parts on YouTube.

  
Part 1 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/TLJjHwVj1Mk>

Part 2 directed by Carlos Saura <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOmPDvqsiM0>

Part3 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/I1cS-06O1Jk>

Part 4 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/-Bz_uoab70A>

Part 5 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/rhPIrf6BfxY>

Part 6 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/lFqQDkXBZrM>

Part 7 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/EVCku28Y4R4>

Part 8 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/1UL1lkzJIBo>

Part 9 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/o5sf03DA-BE>

Part 10 directed by Carlos Saura <http://youtu.be/DBXxMkkQABQ>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find broken links, please met me know in comments so I can track down replacements.


	9. Never quite free - songmix by Maharetr

[Welcome, Ghosts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTw-CwypKdk) \- Explosions in the sky

[Deadman's gun](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLpYu2EQxg) \- Ashtar Command / _And they've given you reason to fight/And you're not gonna take/what they've got to give/And you not gonna let them take your will to live/Because they've taken enough and you've given them all you can give_

[Hurt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prDoGmY5kj8) \- Nine Inch Nails / _Try to kill it all away/But I remember everything_

[Until I am whole](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu5uQsCB4Zk) \- The Mountain Goats / _I think I'll stay here,/til I feel whole again./I don't know when._

[Solo le pido a Dios](https://myspace.com/richardshindellmusic/music/song/solo-le-pido-a-dios-73747828-81353835) \- Richard Shindell cover / _Sólo le pido a Dios/que el dolor no me sea indiferente... (I only ask of God/That i am not indifferent to the pain...)_

[Until it sleeps](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3WIHtOmkBg) \- Metallica / _And the fear still shakes me/So hold me, until it sleeps_

[Touched](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8S_R13jV11Q) \- VAST / _I, I looked into your eyes and saw/A world that does not exist/I looked into your eyes/And saw a world I wish I was in_

[Solitude standing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJ_otCypFi0) \- Suzanne Vega / _And she says "I've come to set a twisted thing straight"/And she says "I've come to lighten this dark heart_

[Cheer me up thank you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnCcExPOAdY) \- New Buffalo / _the ordinary people, they do not know/who we are or what we're doing here/I want you to pick up the phone/and hum the dial tone/you see, we should start from the top/and look at what we've done_

[Never quite free](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVws52PPvEA) \- The Mountain Goats / _It's so good to learn that from right here the view goes on forever/And you'll never want for comfort and you'll never be alone..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Gypsy Lover is a Loser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967881) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice)




End file.
